Ties That Bind
by Little Sakura-chan
Summary: She was almost his, after all these years, and now he feared he would lose her.
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning Note:** Hey, everyone! This is my first _Naruto_ fanfic, so please be kind! It has a pairing that I have become extremely fond of thanks to many other authors, especially lastyearsthing. (Check out her stories! They're amazing! Many of her fics inspired this one!) Saku/Sasu lovers please don't hate me! Same for Saku/Naru lovers! I'm a Saku/Kaka fan all the way! I mean, when Sakura's older of course because then it would seem like I'm condoning pedophilia! Don't want that! Please enjoy! Oh, and this is now a chaptered story because it's way too long for a one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor shall I ever own these delightful characters, even though I would LOVE to take Kakashi home with me and do naughty things to him. They are the copyrighted by Kishimoto Masashi. Any discrepancy within the characters and their behaviors is my own doing. Especially with Sasuke and Kakashi. Same for the story line!

**Ties That Bind**

_Chapter 1_

Sakura had been coughing up blood for around three weeks, non-stop. The eighteen-year-old medic knew she was sick, very sick. But she could not find the courage to tell anyone.

Sasuke had only found out by accident. He went to her house to see if she wanted extra training. He knocked on her door and was surprised that he didn't get answer. He heard her television playing in the living room, so he knew she was home.

"Sakura?" he called, wondering if she didn't hear the knock over the television. "Sakura, it's Sasuke. Are you here?"

When he still didn't hear an answer, he became worried and turned the doorknob. As Sasuke suspected, it was unlocked. He stepped through the doorway and looked around. He heightened his chakra and tried to sense her.

To his left, he felt the spark of her chakra, but it was almost nonexistent. Sasuke rushed into the room from where he felt the spark and froze when he saw the pink haired medic.

She was semi-conscious lying on her bed. Bright blood was splashed on her pristine white sheets. Sakura was as pale as the cotton she lay on and rail thin.

"Sakura?!" Sasuke inquired, shaking the disoriented girl's shoulder carefully. "Are you okay?"

Sakura turned her head to look at the black-haired teenager's face with unfocused eyes.

"Sasuke?" she asked through bloodstained lips. She coughed weakly, more blood splattering the sheets.

"What happened? Are you okay?!" the Uchiha demanded, concern filling his black eyes for one of the first times in his life. "Did someone attack you?"

Sakura pushed herself into a sitting position. Sasuke could see the toll the simple action took on her body. She paled and sweat beaded on her forehead.

"No one by myself," she said, glancing down at her blood covered tank top and sheets. "Shit."

"That doesn't make sense, Sakura. Did you get injured? Did you run into something? Did you not heal yourself properly?"

The Uchiha genius fired questions rapidly at the girl.

"No, Sasuke," she said, trying to stand up.

"Then what?" he demanded, holding her down. If the kunoichi got up, she would fall over. "Then what's wrong?"

"I'm dying," she whispered.

Her jade eyes met his surprised black ones.

"What?"

"I'm dying," Sakura said louder, straightening.

"What do you mean you're dying?"

"You're not stupid, Sasuke, so don't act like it," the girl snapped, her temper showing through the pain. "It's exactly how it sounds. I'm dying."

Sasuke stared at her.

"How?"

"Tuberculosis."

"Can't you heal it?"

Sakura shot him an annoyed glare.

"Do you think I haven't tried?" she snipped. "Why do you think my chakra is so drained? Honestly, Sasuke. Has being an ANBU stunted your intelligence?"

The Jounin stared at the medic, mouth agape. She had never talked to him like that before. Her eyes filled with tears at his look.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I'm just so tired. I don't mean to sound so cranky."

Sitting on the bed next to her, her former teammate put a strong arm around her thin, shaking shoulders.

"It's okay," he said, taking in her frightened face. "I understand."

Sakura's face hardened and she pulled away from his surprisingly warm and comforting embrace. "No. You don't. I feel gross. Let me take a shower."

"Do you need help?" Sasuke asked, watching his female friend stumble to her closet to grab towels and clothes, ignoring her hurtful words.

She turned scarlet.

"No!" she said quickly and disappeared into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom with the slam of the door.

Despite the situation, the black-haired ANBU smiled at Sakura's reaction to his question, and then turned his attention to the bloody sheets. What should he do with them?

Burning them would probably be the best. He had plenty of sheets to spare, so he would replace her ruined ones.

After taking the cloth to her porch and placing it on the concrete, he pulled a small pack of matches from his vest pocket. He swiped it and watched it flare before placing it on the sheet. He lit a few more matches until the sheets were completely ablaze.

"What are you doing to my sheets?!" shrieked Sakura from the door, now clean and blood free, pink hair damp on her shoulders.

"Burning them," Sasuke said calmly.

"And why are you burning them?" she demanded, hands fisted on her hips.

"Because there was blood on them," the Kohana ninja said, watching the ashes blow away in the wind. "I have extras that you can have."

"They could have been washed," she pointed out in annoyance. "It's not as if this is going away."

"Yes, but burning is better."

His teammate shook her head in exasperation still not completely understanding her old teammate's reasoning, her pink tresses flying around her face.

"Want some tea or coffee?" she asked, turning away to avoid her friend's questioning gaze.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, tone commanding.

He saw her shoulders slump and kunoichi turned to face him. Her eyes looked defeated.

"Sit," he said, indicating the patio chairs. She sat down with a sigh and he took a seat facing her. "Talk."

"What am I supposed to say, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "What do you _want_ me to say? I can't say it's going to be okay, because it's not."

"Okay then. How long have you known?"

"For about four or five months. I started coughing up blood about three or so weeks ago."

"Who else knows besides me? The Hokage? Kakashi?"

Sakura averted her jade eyes from his.

"No one but a Sand-nin medic," she said softly. "He was the one who told me that I had tuberculosis."

"What!?" Sasuke yelled at the medic, causing her to cringe in her seat. "How come you haven't told anyone!? Tsunade could have saved you if you had said something earlier!"

Sakura stood up, fury radiating from her body.

"No. She couldn't have saved me. I am equal in her healing powers, maybe better according to her. If I could have healed this, I would have. Do you think I like waking up every morning covered in blood!?" she shouted back at her friend. "Don't you dare judge my actions, Sasuke!"

"Do you realize the damage your actions are causing?" he demanded, standing up as well. He towered over her, but that didn't stop her from glaring intensely at him.

"You should think before you speak," Sakura told him coldly. "Or have you forgotten _your_ past actions?"

Sasuke froze at her accusation. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to hear it.

"My actions have nothing to do with this," Sasuke said, trying to regain his composure.

"Of course not," sneered Sakura. "The indiscretions of the great Uchiha Sasuke don't matter. He can judge everyone else, but God forbid someone look too closely at him."

"Saku-" he began.

"No. This is bullshit. I'm not listening to your excuses," she snapped, turning away. "Get out."

"But-"

"Get OUT!" Sakura screamed, and then doubled over, coughs shaking her emaciated frame.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried, rushing to his friend.

"Get out, Sasuke," the jade-eyed kunoichi said, blood running down her chin. "You can tell anyone you want since I know you will anyway."

He was about to protest again, but the look Sakura gave him clearly told him to leave. He stood up and left quickly. The minute her house was out of sight, the black haired ANBU sprinted down the street.

Sakura stumbled back into the house and into the bathroom to vomit, feeling dread pool in her stomach.

o-o-o-o

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke shouted, pounding on the door. "Kakashi-sensei! Get up!"

Sasuke's former teacher and mentor opened the door, mask up, still bleary eyed from sleep and looking like he had a hangover. He scratched his chin, a few bristles from his invisible five o'clock shadow poking through his mask's thin material. Seeing his former student's panicked look, the Copy-nin's hangover seemed to disappear. Uchiha Sasuke was never panicked.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, opening his door wider so Sasuke could come in. "Want some tea?"

"It's Sakura," he said, breathing heavily and ignoring the nin's question.

"Okay. What's the matter?" the gray-haired ninja elite inquired, now even more alert than before. The pink-haired, jade-eyed medic held a special place in his heart, unknown to many.

"She's really sick! She's dying," the teenager said, fear creeping into his voice.

The cup that Kakashi had been planning on using for tea tumbled out of his hands to smash into thirty different pieces. Sasuke stared at his former teacher in shock. He had never seen the elite act like this. The Kakashi he knew would have never let that mug fall or at least he would have caught it before it could shatter.

The Copy-nin disappeared into his room and re-emerged in a fresh Jounin shirt and mask. He placed his headband on his head, covering his sharingan, and ignored the shattered teacup on his kitchen floor. The pounding in his head from too much sake the night before was forgotten.

"No wonder she hasn't been showing up to train," Kakashi muttered, scratching his head. "I should have known she wasn't sick with the flu."

"She hasn't shown up to training?" Sasuke asked. "For how long?"

"About three weeks, give or take a few days," replied the masked nin.

"And no one thought something was wrong then!?" cried Sasuke. "How come no one went to check on her!?"

"I did," retorted Kakashi. "The first week she said that she was researching ways to battle the huge flu outbreak that happened when you were on an ANBU mission. Then she said that she caught it the next week. There's nothing suspicious about that. It's highly probable. I offered to help her, but she said no. I figured I would give her another week to recuperate. Obviously, it was a bad idea."

"You think?" snapped Sasuke.

"And where have you been for the last few years, Sasuke?" asked the Copy-nin angrily, glaring at the younger man intensely. "Certainly not paying attention to Sakura!"

Sasuke stiffened at the older nin's highly uncharacteristic words and tone of voice. Twice in a half hour he had been forced to look at himself and think about his past actions. He didn't like it. Kakashi was more agitated than Sasuke had ever seen him, if he had ever even seen the Copy-nin truly agitated. He couldn't remember for the life of him if Kakashi had ever acted like this before. The man usually had a lazy, laid-back personality. It was almost like the older man cared a bit too much about the pink-haired ninja.

Kakashi rubbed his good eye, then his temples.

"It doesn't matter right now," he sighed when he saw Sasuke open his mouth to say something. "I'm going to Sakura's house. You get the Hokage. Now!"

Sasuke jumped at the man's tone like he had in his youth and bolted out of the apartment and to Tsunade's office.

Kakashi raced in the opposite direction to his other former student's house. Her front door was open and he could hear a faucet running.

"Sakura?"

He didn't hear anything, so he stepped through the threshold and followed the sound of running water. The gray-haired Copy-nin could see a pale foot from the half open bathroom door. He knocked lightly.

"Sakura? It's Kakashi."

Through the rush of the water, he heard her weak voice.

"Ka-kashi…"

At the utterance of his name, Kakashi pushed open the door and thought his heart would stop at the sight of his former student. She was half-lying, half-sitting on the white tile and gripping the toilet, which was bright with blood.

The fragile kunoichi's body shook violently as she coughed into the toilet, blood spraying from her lips. Kakashi was frozen in place as he watched her cough into the bowl.

"Shit."

Kakashi turned at the sound of the fifth Hokage's voice. The Konaha leader went to move to her apprentice, but the Copy-nin held out an arm to stop her. Behind Tsunade, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kakashi's reaction. It was suspicious for just a student-teacher relationship in his opinion.

"Can you just give me a minute to talk with her, Tsunade?" the gray-haired man asked quietly.

The blonde's eyebrows rose a fraction at the masked man's request, but she nodded. Who was she to deny the man's request? Her apprentice and the Copy-nin had gotten close after Team Seven had dissolved.

The door was slowly closed in her face. She turned to face the young ANBU that had fetched her and was slightly frightened by his glare. It was a mix of anger, suspicion, and possessiveness.

"Sasuke," Tsunade murmured, quietly, sensing that Kakashi wouldn't speak with the pink-haired girl until the two of them had moved away out of earshot. "Let's sit in the living room and wait until Kakashi comes out with Sakura."

The teenager mechanically followed her into the living room, his knuckles white from clenching his fists. This did not feel right, the two ninjas being left alone in the bathroom together, especially since the former Team Seven's leader was much older than the pink-haired medic.

Behind the bathroom door, Kakashi felt like he was ripping in two. The beautiful girl in front of him was wilting before his eyes and there was nothing he could do to help. She flicked her jade eyes to him and he fell to his knees beside her. It was a rare show of weakness on his part. She had a tendency to do that to him. Kakashi had seen some horrible things in his lifetime, but this was one of the worst. When your own body turned on you.

"Sakura," he whispered and she turned her face to him.

"Kakashi," she coughed weakly, blood covering her mouth and running down her chin. Tears leaked from her eyes and he cupped her cheek, wiping away the moisture.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, pulling a handkerchief from his glove. She stared at him. He noticed. "What?"

"Handkerchief? Glove?"

_Silly girl_, he thought. _Of all things to say when she's coughing up blood_.

"I'm a magician," he said, hoping to make her laugh. She smiled slightly then grimaced, spitting more blood into the toilet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kakashi asked again, wiping the blood off her face tenderly.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't want to worry you."

"And you thought this was better?" he admonished. "You're smarter than that, Sakura."

"Don't be mad!" Sakura said, starting to cry softly. "Please don't be mad. Kakashi, please don't be mad at me!"

Kakashi pulled her into his arms and she clutched at his back feebly, muttering 'I'm sorry,' over and over.

"Don't be sorry," the Copy-nin said, lifting her chin to see her face. "I could never be mad at you. You know that."

He wiped away another tear with his thumb and she placed her hand over his, holding it to her cheek.

"You're so warm," she sighed, closing her eyes. "It's nice. I hope I can be this warm until I die."

Kakashi's hand twitched and the young medic opened her green eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked, fingers tightening on her former teacher's gloved hand.

"Die?" he repeated, mouth dry and the blood drained from his face. He should have known. Should have suspected something more. "What do you mean? I thought that Sasuke was just panicked about your conditioned and was exaggerating. I mean, I understand that it's bad. I've seen that much, but… Can you…"

"I can't be healed, Kakashi. I've tried. My chakra is too drained from trying to heal myself and keeping up with my job at the hospital. I think it's too far along now."

"No," he whispered.

Sakura pulled away and cupped his cheek with a pale hand of her own, tears running down her face. Leaning into her touch, he placed his large hand over hers.

"Sakura…"

Loud banging on the door caused the two Leaf nins to jump apart.

"Kakashi? Sakura?" called Tsunade. "You need to come out so we can talk."

"Okay," Kakashi said, raising his voice.

"I don't wanna leave," Sakura groaned, tightening her grip on him. It was nice and cool on the tile floor and her skin felt so hot now.

Kakashi stood up and cradled her in his arms, close to his chest. She squeaked.

"No! Put me down!"

He ignored the fussing girl and started to reach for the doorknob.

"Hatake Kakashi," she protested in a quiet voice. "Are you denying a lady a request? Put me down!"

Kakashi paused then, with a sigh, put her down, but didn't let go of her hand.

Sakura looked at him with confusion and he let go, opening the door and allowing her to go out first. The medic walked past him and shivered when she felt his fingertips at the small of her back. It was an alien feeling, but she liked it. If it had been anyone else, they would have been through the wall, even in her weakened state.

Tsunade was pacing in the girl's living room, a worried expression on her face. The black-haired ANBU on the couch watched her silently, sitting up straighter when he saw the two ninjas emerge from the hallway.

"You're going to wear out my carpet, Sensei," Sakura told the blonde Hokage dryly. "I can't afford a new one, you know."

"Screw your carpet," Tsunade said, moving close to the girl.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?" Sasuke asked

"Well enough," she said shortly, still upset with her former teammate. "Considering I'm coughing up blood."

Sasuke winced at her harsh words and tone. This was no longer the devoted girl he had once known. He felt a twinge of jealousy as he saw the Copy-nin's hand resting on her lower back. The pink-haired medic had obviously gotten over him years ago and preferred older men. No. That was unfair of him to think. He hadn't been truly involved with Sakura, Naruto, or Kakashi in years. He had been too busy dealing with himself and rebuilding his clan.

Tsunade on the other hand, was fussing over her student.

"Let me check you out," she said, hands glowing with chakra. "I want to see how much the disease has progressed."

She moved to stand in front of the girl. The busty blonde gave Kakashi a look of annoyance.

"For me to do this," she said tartly. "You need to move. You'll get in the way, Hatake."

The Copy-nin reluctantly moved away and Sakura was bathed in Tsunade's chakra, her skin tingling at the familiar power. It was painful for the older medic to examine her student. Her lungs were damaged beyond repair and the disease was taking a major toll on her body.

When she was done, she looked at Sakura sadly. Seeing that look, Sasuke and Kakashi's hearts skipped a beat. They knew in that moment that they were going to lose her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Tsunade said softly.

"There isn't _anything_ you can do?" Sasuke asked desperately.

"Trust me, if there was, I would do it in a heartbeat, but there's nothing I can do."

Sakura sat down next to Kakashi on the loveseat and he took her hand. She smiled at him sweetly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He didn't approve of this… this _thing_ between them.

"How did this happen?" the ANBU asked, not just referring to Sakura's tuberculosis, knowing no one else would realize his double meaning.

Sakura took a deep breath. "About a year ago, there was a bad TB outbreak in Mist Country."

Tsunade nodded. "I remember. I sent you and a bunch of other medics to help the Mist medics."

"Mmm," she said. "I spent a lot more time with the patients than any other medic because I had more skill than them and was more adequately equipped to handle the outbreak. I think I was susceptible because my immune system was weak from overwork and lack of sleep. I had been feeling poorly for the last few months and then when I was on a mission in Sand Country, I got a medic to look at me because I had been coughing more and more. He was the one who told me."

"How come you didn't tell anyone!?" Sasuke demanded.

"I could have gotten rid of the disease before it got like this," Tsunade said. "You could have too."

Sakura squirmed in her seat and Kakashi squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It was too late by then. And everyone had his or her own problems to worry about," she said, staring at Sasuke pointedly. He looked away guiltily. "And I just thought it was because I was so run down."

"That was stupid," the Hokage snapped. "And now you're going to die because of your stupidity, Sakura!"

She stood up and stormed out of the house, door slamming behind her. Everyone stared after her, stunned. A dry sob broke the silence and Kakashi wrapped his strong arms around the pink-haired girl's shaking body.

"It's okay," he soothed. "She's just upset. When she gets upset, she gets angry. You know that."

"Yeah, I know," she whispered brokenly into his chest. "But that doesn't make it hurt any less."

Sasuke stood abruptly, unable to bear the two's intimacy any longer. He couldn't remember if they had ever been this close before.

"I'm going to see if the Hokage's okay, then I'm going to tell Naruto that you need to speak with him," he said, voice as monotone as he could make it. "I'll stop by later to check on you."

Sakura nodded as her friend left her and Kakashi alone.

"I'm so tired," she said, resting her forehead on her former teacher's muscular chest. It was extremely comfortable. She sighed.

"Then you should sleep," he said, smiling down at her.

"Okay," she said softly, already falling asleep in his arms.

Kakashi laid the girl down on the loveseat and started to move away. He was stopped by Sakura's hand gripping his shirt hem.

"No," she muttered. "Stay with me."

"There isn't enough room on the couch," he pointed out.

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," he said. "How about I put you in your bedroom?"

"Mmm. Okay. Does that mean you'll stay?"

"Yes," he whispered in her ear when he picked her up. "I'll stay."

Kakashi brought her into her room and put her down on the bed. He settled besides her, relaxing for the first time that day. He removed his headband that was covering his sharingan and closed his eyes. He had only been asleep for only two hours when Sasuke had pounded on his door. He had been out drinking all night with Genma. He would just rest his eyes for a few minutes and then watch over Sakura. Before drifting off, he placed a soft kiss on the young woman's sallow cheek. Within a few seconds, the Copy-nin was as deeply asleep as the pink-haired kunoichi next to him.

A few hours later, a soft knock on Sakura's door went unheard.

"Sakura? It's Naruto," the golden-haired teenager called. He pushed open the door when he didn't hear an answer. "Sakura?"

When he still didn't hear an answer, he felt for her chakra. Instead of sensing just Sakura's oddly weak chakra, Naruto sensed another familiar chakra.

"Kakashi must be with her," he muttered to himself. "But then why didn't they answer me when I called out?"

Following the strong pulse of chakra to Sakura's bedroom, Naruto turned the doorknob and quietly opened the door. Peeking his head in, he gave a yelp of shock and surprise at what he saw.

His former teacher and teammate were sleeping peacefully together on the kunoichi's large bed. Sakura was curled up against Kakashi's chest, fitting perfectly in the curve of the man's body, her long, pink hair bright against his black Jounin shirt. His muscular arm was around her waist, pulling her as close as humanly possible to his body. The Copy-nin's face was slightly buried in the girl's soft hair.

Naruto was unable to make a sound or to pull his eyes away. He felt ashamed at witnessing such an intimate moment, despite the fact that it was unintentional. The blonde ANBU silently closed the door and left Sakura's house. He had made it past her neighbor's house when he saw Sasuke.

"Did you talk to her?" his friend asked.

Naruto hesitated a moment before speaking.

"Not exactly…"

"Why not?"

The teenager bit the inside of his cheek and looked away from Sasuke. He was afraid that seeing Sakura with Kakashi like that would hurt his friend.

"What? Is she worse!?" Sasuke asked, worried.

Naruto had never seen him so flustered.

"Wait. Worse? Sasuke, what's going on?"

The black-haired ANBU looked at Naruto. "You don't know?"

"I saw her, but I didn't talk to her. She was sleeping," Naruto said, neglecting to tell mention the fact that Kakashi was sleeping with her. "Sasuke, what's wrong with her?"

Sasuke sighed heavily and looked away from his friend.

"She's dying."

"You're lying," Naruto said automatically.

"Would I lie about something like this? Honestly, Naruto. Why would I do something like that?"

"It's not true," the blonde teenager said. "It can't be true!"

His Sakura… Dying. Naruto felt his world starting to tear at the seams.

"I'm going to stop in to check on her. You didn't say that you saw Kakashi there, so he probably went home. I'll sit in with her."

"No!" Naruto shouted, grabbing his friend's arm.

Sasuke gave him an odd look. "Why not?"

"Um. So… So she can sleep peacefully!"

"I'm not going to jump on her, just sit with her," Sasuke said, shaking off the suddenly crazed ANBU and walking into Sakura's house.

Naruto groaned and trailed behind Sasuke, then stopped short. The teenage Uchiha was standing in the girl's bedroom doorway and the blonde could feel the rising fury in the ANBU's chakra. Naruto started backing away, and for the first time since meeting Sasuke, he genuinely felt afraid of him.

At the edge of his consciousness, Kakashi sensed danger. He slowly opened his eyes, spreading out his chakra to sense who was threatening him and Sakura. Whoever it was would be very sorry indeed if they tried anything. It was familiar. His eyes met a mass of pink hair that was tickling his nose. After realizing that it was Sasuke standing in the doorway, the Copy-nin shut his eyes again and pulled the medic even closer to him. He breathed in deeply, smelling the strawberry shampoo that Sakura used. Unable to stop himself, Kakashi let his lazy smile grace his lips. He knew his former student could see the smile because his mask was pulled down.

Sasuke's anger peaked higher than it ever had before at seeing his old teacher's lazy smirk spread across his face not even registering the fact that it was one of the rare times he got to see Kakashi's true face under the mask. He felt his knucklebones pop and his nails bit into his palms as he clenched his fists tightly. The Copy-nin was playing with him and the bastard knew it.

When Kakashi felt that Sasuke was at his breaking point, he rolled over and groaned loudly, pretending to stare bleary-eyed at his old student.

"Oh, Sasuke," he exclaimed, feigning innocence. "I didn't know you were here."

The younger Uchiha's eyes said it all. Kakashi's grin grew wider.

"Can I talk with you outside, Kakashi-_sensei_?" he asked through clenched teeth and emphasizing the word 'sensei.'

"Well, I don't think it would be a good idea to leave Sakura alone," said the gray-haired ninja, stroking Sakura's soft hair tenderly. Sasuke hissed slightly through clenched teeth.

"Naruto can sit with her."

Naruto's blonde head appeared around Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hiya, Kakashi-sensei," he said, giving a small wave.

Kakashi smiled at the blonde as he stood up and replaced his mask. Sasuke stalked out of the house, leaving Naruto and the former ANBU staring after him. The other nin shrugged and followed after the black-haired teenager.

"Take care of her, Naruto," he said, placing his hand on the familiar orange jumpsuit clad shoulder of the recently appointed ANBU.

"I will," Naruto whispered, moved by the emotion in the older ninja's voice. He realized how much more this affected his teacher than it did for him or Sasuke. Something had changed between that man and Sakura and this was causing the usually strong ninja before him to break down. He wondered when that had begun.

He went and sat on the edge of the bed, making sure to not wake Sakura. He guessed that he had always known that something had been going on between the older man and his friend, but seeing them earlier had confirmed it indefinitely. It had been years since Sakura had told Sasuke how she felt. It hurt Naruto deeply to see her in such pain and it made him angry at his other teammate. Teammates didn't disregard each other's feelings, even if they weren't true teammates anymore. As much as he loved Sasuke as a friend, he felt that Sakura deserved better and Kakashi was definitely better, even if he was older.

Naruto couldn't deny the fact that Sasuke was self-centered and selfish. Sasuke was so concerned about what went on within his own personal bubble that he didn't care about who he hurt or how badly he hurt them. When they were twelve, Sakura would have done anything for him. Now it was different. They were no longer twelve and naïve. Now she was a woman, independent and strong.

Naruto turned to watch his friend sleeping. His heart squeezed painfully at the sight of her. Her breathing was shallow and raspy and a cough would occasionally break her chest's rising pattern. Sakura's face was thin as was the rest of her. Clothes that should have clung to her once full curves, hung loosely around her emaciated frame. Her skin, normally a healthy, slightly tan complexion, was gray and she had purple bruises under her eyes that indicated lack of sleep. It finally hit Naruto that his friend was truly in danger of dying and dying very soon. But of what, he still had no clue.

A violent bout of coughing pulled the golden-haired boy from his musings.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried, grabbing her empty wastepaper basket and holding it in front of her so she could cough into it.

Blood spattered the plastic bag lining the basket and Naruto felt the very last shred of hope he had held onto fade. He rubbed the pink-haired kunoichi's back gently as she continued to cough up blood.

After about a minute or so, she finally stopped, spitting away any excess blood into the wastepaper basket and breathing heavily. Naruto handed her a handkerchief from his pocket. After she wiped her mouth, her jade eyes met his bright blue ones.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around her friend. "I didn't realize that it was you!"

The ANBU hugged her back, saddened by how bony she felt. He pulled away and saw her look around.

"Where's Kakashi?" she asked.

"He's outside talking with Sasuke."

An annoyed look passed over Sakura's features and she scowled.

"Sasuke needs to mind his own business," she fumed.

"He's only looking out for you," Naruto told her.

Sakura gave an unladylike snort.

"Bullshit," she scoffed. "He's too involved with himself to notice anything going on. He only acts concerned. I'll be damned if I fall for that act!"

Naruto didn't reply to her statement as he took her pale hand in his large, tan one. Her eyes reluctantly met his.

"Sakura. What's going on?"

**A/N: Okay, so here's the first part. I have literally been writing this story for years on and off and I figured I should, ya know, actually post it. You would think I'd be finished by now, but then again, there's life to contend with. I've been pushed back into my writing mode lately so hopefully, emphasis on hopefully, I will be able to finish this and **_**Possession**_** sometime in the next century. Enjoy and please read and review so I know that this doesn't suck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beginning Note: **So I'm planning on this being at least a five chapter story. I don't really write too many expansive stories now. I just don't have the time I used to with a job and a boyfriend. It's not an excuse, but I do rather like my short one-shots. I get a sense of satisfaction from them. Not that this story doesn't give me that since I feel like I've taken an enoumous amount of time to make sure that everything is as I want it to be. Okay, enough rambling. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor shall I ever own these delightful characters, even though I would LOVE to take Kakashi home with me and do naughty things to him. They are the copyrighted by Kishimoto Masashi. Any discrepancy within the characters and their behaviors is my own doing. Especially with Sasuke and Kakashi. Same for the story line!

**Ties That Bind**

_Chapter 2_

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" demanded Sasuke the minute Kakashi exited the house.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked you what you were doing."

Kakashi scratched his head lazily and gave an exaggerated yawn as he slouched against the outside of Sakura's house.

"I was having a nice nap until I felt a murderous presence, which turned out to be only you."

"Knock off the bullshit, Kakashi," the younger man snarled.

"No Kakashi-sensei? Tsk, tsk. You should really respect your elders, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said mockingly.

"You don't deserve respect," Sasuke hissed.

Kakashi instantly straightened and glared at his former student. The aura that he gave off was frightening and the young ANBU had to fight an extremely strong urge to back away. Instead, he took a step closer to the older man.

"I don't deserve it, huh?" the Copy-nin asked, keeping his voice friendly, masking his fury the way he had been taught ages ago. The teenager in front of him would benefit from training like that. Sasuke's newly displayed and tightly coiled temper would get him killed one day. "And why, pray tell, is that?"

"You are a ruthless and worthless man who takes advantage of people! Especially ones in emotional upheaval!"

Kakashi didn't even flinch at the accusation. He saw where this was going. The younger Uchiha was jealous.

_Pathetic_, he thought.

"Sounds more like you're describing yourself," Kakashi said, pulling down his mask and smiling. His visible eye was cold. "And by people in emotional upheaval, you mean Sakura, right?"

"Of course that's who I mean! You're taking advantage of her!" Sasuke accused.

"How?"

"She's in pain. You're using her pain to satisfy you own desires."

"Is that so? Any number of women in this village are more than happy to sleep with me if I were so inclined to take them up on their offers. So you don't like the fact that I have a bond with her and that I care about her?" the Copy-nin asked, inspecting his sleeve for fuzz.

"This _thing_ you have… This thing you forced on her. It's disgusting!" Sasuke raged, feeling the heat of his anger boiling under his skin.

"I forced nothing on Sakura. This was chosen of her own free will."

The teenager's eyes narrowed and he spat at Kakashi's feet. A kunai appeared in his hand.

"Let her go!"

The Jounin was gone. Instead, the Uchiha was left staring at a small cloud of dust. He ground his teeth in fury.

"Coward," he bit out.

The cool, thin edge of a kunai rested on the delicate skin of Sasuke's throat. He froze, his own kunai clutched tightly in his hand. In his anger, he hadn't sensed the other ninja behind him. Another kunai was aimed at his heart.

"Your temper is going to get you killed," Kakashi said silkily. "As an ANBU, you should know that."

Sasuke's knuckles cracked and he shifted his weight slightly to the left, hoping to catch the older man off guard. The elite shifted with his old student.

"You lose."

"The Uchihas don't lose," the teenager snapped.

"That's right," the Copy-nin said, kunai at his former student's neck disappearing. He appeared in front of Sasuke, twirling one of the steel weapons on his pointer finger and slipping the other into his leg holster. "They just run away. Or at least the more recent generations."

The glare Sasuke gave his teacher was vicious.

"I'm sorry to say," Kakashi said, casually still spinning the kunai. "But you're more of a coward than I'd ever be."

The teenager snarled and swiped at the older man, who disappeared for a second time. Cursing wildly, Sasuke tried to sense the other man, but all he could feel was his rage. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

His former teacher reappeared several feet away, waving his fingers mockingly. Sasuke surged forward, his kunai aimed at the Copy-nin's left leg. If he could cripple him, he could gain the advantage. He let a second kunai slide into his right hand so he could immediately attack again. He grinned in triumph as he felt the steel blade hit flesh.

"I win," he said smugly to the Copy-nin's shocked face.

"Think again," came a voice in his ear before the teenager flew several feet forward from a hard kick to his back.

Sasuke lifted himself from the dusty road onto his hands and knees, coughing. Kakashi stood over him, his exposed eye cold and unfeeling.

"How?" the teenager choked out.

Smirking at his former student, the gray haired Jounin pointed to a log lying in the middle of the road, the Uchiha's kunai embedded in it. Sasuke cursed silently. He had forgotten the elite's fondness for tricks, especially Kawarimi no Jutsu.

"Besides the fact that I have been a ninja and an elite far longer than you, you've grown lazy and cocky," his old teacher informed him. "You've grown so used to the sharigan, that you've forgotten your basic nin skills. Tut tut."

The last remaining Uchiha gritted his teeth in anger and wiped the blood at the corner of his mouth. Standing up with a slight wince, he faced Kakashi and stared hard at him. He would die before he let that old man touch Sakura. He needed to hear it from Kakashi's mask covered lips.

"I care about Sakura," Sasuke said, clenching his fists tightly.

"Funny way you have of showing that," Kakashi said, resuming a lazy stance that irritated the Uchiha to no end. He wasn't even taking this seriously! "You haven't been around in the last few years."

The teenager felt something akin to shame burn in his stomach. His life had been all about revenge and in the end, it had been empty. And all the while, he had thrown his old life, his friends, Konaha, aside. It had still been there when everything had settled back down, but it hadn't felt the same.

"You know why," the dark haired ninja said shortly. "That doesn't change anything."

The older man let out a short, harsh laugh.

"That changes everything, Sasuke. You don't all of a sudden get to care."

The Copy-nin's face dropped slightly and he looked sad.

"And you don't get to care especially since you're the reason for all of Sakura's tears. Do you know what it's like to watch someone be destroyed by somebody they love?"

Sasuke stayed silent.

"Of course you don't," Kakashi scoffed. "You've never loved anyone but yourself."

"I love Sakura," the teenager snapped at his former teacher.

"No, you don't, Sasuke," the masked elite said. "Because if you did, this conversation wouldn't be happening. You say you love her because you don't remember life before her being in love with you and it's convenient. You say it because you know that there's a threat."

"Say it then!" Sasuke yelled. "I want to hear you say it."

The Copy-nin ignored him.

"I spent nights with her crying on my shoulder after you left. I watched you break her heart and her innocence time and time again. I felt her tears burn my skin because she couldn't understand why you wouldn't love her.

"Say it," Sasuke whispered, knowing the elite could hear him. "Dammit, Kakashi. Say it."

The older man stared straight at his former student and took a deep breath.

"I love her. I have for a long time."

The Uchiha squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's not right. You're too old for her."

"Do you think that really matters to me? And I don't have to justify anything to you, of all people."

"Do you even care what people are going to say about you guys? About her?" Sasuke asked, glaring.

"They won't say anything the both of us haven't heard before. People have talked about us for years."

Sasuke was taken aback. Years? He tried to rack his brain and figure out if he remembered anyone talking about Sakura and Kakashi. He had seen them together at the bar and the training field a lot, but that didn't mean they had a relationship.

"You can't all of a sudden want something that someone else has," Kakashi told his former student.

"This is bullshit!" the dark haired teen spat.

"Go home, Sasuke," the older ANBU said, voice steely. "You aren't helping her or yourself at this point."

The Uchiha took a step forward and Kakashi stood up to his full height.

"Go home now before I make you go home," the gray haired nin threatened. "And you don't want that."

The younger man turned on his heel and stalked in the opposite direction, towards the Uchiha complex.

Kakashi aimed a smirk at the teen's back. His old student had been thrown by his behavior and that made him smile. Sasuke thought he was in control of his emotions, but he was beyond wrong. He had given Kakashi enough information about his mental state without saying anything, though the teenager had said enough.

Despite his best efforts, Sasuke lost the battle. He had a long time ago. Ever since he decided that his revenge was more important than the love of a pink haired ninja. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kakashi sighed and headed back into Sakura's house.

o-o-o-o

"It can't be true! You can't be dying. Isn't there something you or Tsunade can do?"

The pink haired medic shook her head sadly.

"It's too far gone," she said, placing her thin, pale hand over his sturdy tan ones. "Sensei was just here and she's pissed at me."

"No offense, Sakura, but I'd be kind of pissed at you too!" Naruto exclaimed. "I mean, how could you not tell us!?"

"I thought I had more time," the jade-eyed woman admitted. "I refused to believe I was as sick as I am. My chakra's depleted to a dangerous level. Any lower, and that will kill me, not the tuberculosis."

"How long do you have?" her blonde friend asked, afraid of the answer.

"I don't honestly know," the kunoichi said, resting her chin on her knees. "I haven't seen a medic since I first found out."

"What am I supposed to do without you?" Naruto asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"Naruto, if anyone can pull through anything, it's you," the girl said with a small smile.

"Here I am upset about losing you and you're the one dying. That's selfish. But I can't help it."

"Naruto…"

"You're one of my best friends," he whispered, tears welling in his blue eyes.

"Oh, Naruto," she said softly, wrapping her arms around him. His body shook with quite sobs. "I love you, you know. You are the best friend I could have ever asked for."

Sakura looked up and saw Kakashi standing in the doorway. She gave the Copy-nin a sad look as she stroked the normally happy Jounin's hair. The look she gave the older man pained him. There was such hopelessness and desperation in her gaze. Kakashi knew that the girl didn't know how to comfort her friend.

The masked man cleared his throat to let the blonde boy know he was there. The teenager's head flew up in surprise.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei!" he exclaimed quickly, wiping away stray tears. Kakashi pretended not to notice, for which the younger ANBU was grateful. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He went home," his teacher said. "You might want to go after him to make sure he doesn't destroy the entire Uchiha complex."

Naruto grimaced, and then nodded.

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid," he said before giving Sakura a quick hug. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

The girl smiled and him and waved before his disappeared. Sakura gave Kakashi a questioning look as he entered the bedroom and sat down next to her.

"I don't know what to say to him. What can I say?"

"Nothing that you haven't," the ANBU said.

"Oh, and Sasuke may destroy the Uchiha complex?" she asked him, eyebrow raised.

"He didn't like what I had to say to him."

Sakura scowled. "Good. What did you say to him?"

Kakashi waved the question away with a gloved hand.

"Not important," he said flippantly.

"Well that's bullshit," she said, giving the older nin a look that he pointedly ignored. "Why don't you want me to know? If it wasn't important, Sasuke wouldn't be so pissed."

"Point duly noted," the Copy-nin said. "I'm sure you'll find out in good time."

The pink haired medic rolled her eyes at her former teacher's dramatics. Kakashi always needed to add an element of mystery to everything he did. It was like he made life like a puzzle. It used to drive her teammates and her crazy. But Sakura liked to think that after several years, she had figured out at least a little bit about the masked man.

"Fine, be that way," she said with a sigh, settling back on the pile of pillows that had been pushed to the side of her bed.

The older man's visible eye crinkled in a smile at her playful annoyance. It was a tone he was very familiar with. Kakashi loved when she got exasperated with him. Sakura's nose would scrunch up and her eyebrows would furrow slightly. She looked adorable.

"You love it when I'm annoyed, don't you?" she asked dryly.

"You have _no_ idea," he shot back. "Would you like me to make you anything?"

"Hm, maybe. Half the time I'm not even hungry and when I do eat, I throw it up," the teen said with a grimace.

Kakashi slid his mask down and frowned at her. No wonder the girl was so thin. She wasn't eating on top of being so sick.

"I may be able to help you with that," the older ninja said. "Do you have food in your fridge?"

The medic nodded.

"I've been getting my groceries delivered the past couple of weeks. They were just delivered the other day."

"How does my secret recipe ninja soup sound?" the Copy-nin asked with a quick wink.

"Really? Secret ninja soup? I didn't even know you knew how to cook," the girl told him, nose crinkling at the ridiculous name.

"I may be a bachelor, but I've survived this long because I _do_ know how to cook. So, soup?"

"It's hot, Kakashi," the kunoichi complained.

"Please, Sakura?" her old teacher asked, face worried.

Sakura gave in.

"Okay, fine, but only because you look so heartbroken," the pink haired Jounin told him.

Kakashi gave her a soft smile, causing Sakura to shiver with pleasure. He always made her melt. She wondered if the older man knew how she felt about him. She tried to be subtle, but it was usually better just to lay it all out when it came to the masked elite. Flashy and dramatic was more Naruto's style.

He extended his hand to her, pulling her into his arms and gathering her close. She flushed bright red as she was pressed up against Kakashi's muscular chest. He picked her up and carried the teenager into the living room. The elite set her down on the worn sofa.

"You can keep me company," Kakashi said with a slight smile as he stripped off his gloves and went into the kitchen.

"What kind of soup are you making?" Sakura asked still feeling and relishing the feel of the ANBU's strong arms.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret," the gray haired ninja quipped and laughed when the kunoichi scowled at him.

"Secret ninja soup," he reminded her.

"Secret ninja soup, my ass," she muttered, her head disappearing behind the back of her couch.

The Copy-nin just chuckled. When she flipped him the middle finger, he just laughed harder.

o-o-o-o

Uchiha Sasuke roared with frustration as he embedded another kunai into a practice dummy, imagining it was his former teacher. That stupid, lazy Jounin thought he was just so superior. And that damn grin that he knew was present under Kakashi's mask. He could always tell when that mocking grin appeared, making the Copy-nin's exposed eye crinkle in mirth.

He hated it.

Pulling all his chakra to his hand to create the chidori, he raced towards the practice dummy and slashed at it with fury. It exploded, bits of charred wood and burning fabric raining to the ground around him. He stared at the destroyed dummy, out of breath and feeling satisfaction pool in his stomach.

Naruto stood at the edge of one of the many Uchiha complex's practice fields, watching his friend breathe heavily, surrounded by what used to be a weapons practice dummy. It had been a long time since the ninja had seen his friend lose control this way. His entire cool exterior had peeled away, leaving the teenager raw and exposed for the child he was. The child he never got to be. It was painfully obvious that the dark-eyed young man still had some growing up to do. It pained him to see Sasuke this way, so desperate. But that seemed to be the Uchiha's consistent state.

Desperate to defeat Itachi, desperate to be stronger, desperate to kill Orochimaru. His anger was hard to watch. The blonde ANBU could see the burdens that weighed down his best friend's shoulders. As much as he liked to pretend, the last Uchiha was not all there right now.

"I think you've done a good job of killing that weapons dummy," he called out, a grin splitting his face.

Sasuke turned and scowled at the teenager who housed the kyuubi. Sweat ran down his forehead, causing his hair to stick to it and his cheeks.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Well since you already know the answer to that, I'm not even going to bother," Naruto drawled, sauntering onto the practice field, tossing a shuriken in the air and catching it. "Are you still pissed at Kakashi-sensei?"

The dark-eyed ninja narrowed his eyes and turned away, pulling a kunai from his leg holster and hurling it at the furthest dummy, almost fifty yards away. It connected with the wood with a solid 'thunk.'

"I guess so," his friend muttered under his breath.

"It's not right," Sasuke said, running a hand through his thick hair. He pulled out another kunai, fingering the sharp edges with the tips of his fingers. "He's too old for her. She deserves someone her own age."

"What? I don't understand what you're saying, Sasuke."

"He's in love with her, Naruto."

"Who is?"

"Kakashi."

"In love with whom?"

"Sakura..."

"Kakashi-sensei? In love with Sakura?" the ANBU asked, incredulous. He began to laugh, but trailed off when he saw the Uchiha's face darken. "Seriously?"

"You saw them," the other teenager said, clenching his fists tightly. "On the bed together, all tangled."

"Well, age is relative," Naruto mused. "It's nothing anyone hasn't heard before. There have always been rumors."

Where the hell had Sasuke been when these rumors were flying around the village? He couldn't even remember hearing them before.

"That doesn't make it right!" Sasuke shouted angrily. "Think about what people will say about her."

"Sasuke, you make it sound like Sakura cares about what others think. She couldn't care less about what the village thinks."

That made the Uchiha pause.

"Why wouldn't she care?"

"She hasn't for a long time," blonde said, scuffing the dirt with a sandaled foot.

The dark-haired teen blinked in surprise. The Sakura he remembered had cared a lot about what other people thought. He remembered when they were twelve how careful she was about her appearance and how she presented herself to the world, especially him. He remembered the day of the Chuunin exam, so long ago, when she cut off her beautiful pink locks while fighting for him. Yes. She was very different from the little girl he had left at the edge of the village all those years ago.

"It still isn't right," Sasuke muttered darkly.

His friend gave him a sad look.

"You couldn't have expected her to wait around forever."

When the other ninja stayed silent, Naruto's eyes widened.

"You did expect her too." The young man frowned. "I'm disappointed in you, Sasuke."

The Uchiha froze in shock. Never had Naruto expressed disappointment in him, even when he abandoned the village. He had just stubbornly pressed on, trying to bring the dark-haired boy back to the place where he belonged. At hearing his friend's uttered words, Sasuke felt something like shame creep into his stomach. An unfamiliar, gut-wrenching that made him burn with guilt and self-loathing.

"I just always thought…" He trailed off.

"That she would be here waiting for you?" the holder of the kyuubi asked incredulously. "Come on, Sasuke. We aren't children anymore. You can't expect her to wait, especially since you brushed her off after she told you she loved you. You chose to leave her, not the other way around."

The truth stung the Uchiha genius. Since when had Naruto become so wise? The thought of losing Sakura squeezed at his heart. Did that mean he loved the pink locked kunoichi? She had good qualities and her skills were desirable for a ninja. Ones that would be beneficial for the rebuilding of his clan. But did that line of thinking mean he loved Sakura? Was all that worth pledging the rest of his life to her?

"You're being selfish, Sasuke, and you're too proud to admit it," the blonde ANBU told him blithely. "This isn't even about you. It's about Sakura and what she wants. What you want shouldn't even be in this equation."

The other ANBU sighed. He was due for some serious introspection it seemed.

"I don't want to lose her is all, Naruto. And I still believe that Kakashi is taking advantage of this situation."

The orange jumpsuit clad teen snorted.

"Trust me, he's not taking advantage of her unless she wants him too," he assured the other Jounin, causing the Uchiha to flush scarlet. "You know Sakura. If Kakashi-sensei even thought of taking advantage of her and she didn't want it, no force on this earth would keep him safe from Sakura's wrath. I learned that lesson the hard way."

"But—"

Naruto sighed heavily.

"Believe me when I say that this isn't anything Sakura didn't want. While I didn't realize that it was this far along, I did see this coming. Ever since we went our separate ways, she and Kakashi-sensei have gotten really close," he said, running his hands through his already messy hair. "Just go and try and talk to her later, okay. Apologize for being a jerk."

"Wha-what!?" sputtered Sasuke. "I wasn't being a jerk!"

"You totally were. Just shut up and apologize, Sasuke."

Sasuke let out a frustrated grunt and threw his remaining kunai into the nearest weapons dummy with a solid 'thwack.'

"I'll apologize," he told his friend. "To _both_ of them."

The Uchiha was rewarded with one of Naruto's bright smiles.

"Good. I hate it when you and Sakura fight. Let me know what happens. I would stay and train with you, but I told Hinata I would be home to cook dinner tonight."

"Hen-pecked," was all Sasuke said to him.

Naruto made a face and the dark-haired teen and sped off with a quick salute.

Now that he was alone, the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan went over to where he threw his last kunai. He tugged on it, but it was embedded too deeply for him to pull out. He was still angry and that would not help him when he went to go talk to Sakura. This would take some time and an annoying large amount of meditation.

"Ah, shit," he muttered.

o-o-o-o

"This is actually really good," Sakura said to the older nin sitting across from her.

She munched happily on a piece of thick, crusty bread, using the soft inside to mop up the leftover soup in her bowl. Her stomach was thankfully not rebelling against the meal. She had to admit, the Copy-nin's cooking was exceptionally better than hers.

Kakashi's visible eyebrow quirked up and he gave the teen a vaguely insulted look.

"I told you that I could cook."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged at the Jounin.

"Yeah, but I didn't exactly believe you. I would think your apartment would be stocked with instant ramen and junk," she said innocently, knowing full well that it was, despite the Copy-nin's excellent cooking skills.

Kakashi let out a 'hrpmh' before collecting the dishes and depositing them into the sink to be cleaned. Sakura snickered at his reaction, making no attempt to hide her glee.

"Don't be so cross," she said with a small smile. "I know your refrigerator is actually stocked with real food. You'd look like Choji if you ate all that stuff."

The older man regarded the girl with his exposed eye before rewarding her with a lopsided grin. Seeing his smile made Sakura think about how nice it was to see Kakashi without his mask on. She remembered when Team Seven was still together, they had schemed to try and see the visage behind the face mask. It seemed strange to think they had always been so curious at what lay hidden behind the thin cloth. She never imagined that the Copy-nin would be so handsome.

She giggled at that though, causing the source of her amusement to turn from his task at hand and regard her with a curious look. She waved a dismissive hand in his direction.

"I was just thinking about how Sasuke, Naturo, and I always tried to catch you without your mask on."

Kakashi chuckled. They weren't the first to wonder what lay hidden behind his mask.

"We were so silly as children," she mused, tracing the grain of the wood on the kitchen table with a thin, pink-polished finger. Sakura's features became sad and she let out a sniffle. "It seems so long ago, but we're still children, aren't we?"

The elite frowned as he put the bowls off to the side to dry. He sat down next to her and pulled her wandering hands off of the table and into his comforting grip. It broke his heart to see her not wanting to let go of the innocence and the past that had left her so long ago.

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid of the future, Sakura," he told her softly.

"What future? I don't have one anymore," she said, breath hitching in her chest before silently starting to cry. "I'll be forgotten. I won't have done anything worth remembering for this village."

Kakashi reached out and wiped the tears away with gentle fingers before drawing the pink-haired kunoichi into his embrace, settling her comfortably on his lap.

"Never," he murmured into her strawberry-scented hair.

His body rather liked the feel of her there, but he tamped down his desires. Not many would say that the Copy-nin was one to become so emotionally invested in others, but for some reason, it was different with Sakura. It always had been.

He pressed his lips against her forehead as silver tears slipped down her cheeks and burned him through his shirt. How he wished he could take away the pain and torment she was feeling.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his neck, hot breath causing shivers to race down his spine. "I feel so foolish."

The Jounin smoothed her hair away from her tearstained cheeks and shook his head.

"Don't be. You're scared and that's understandable."

Sakura heaved a huge sigh before pulling away to gaze at her former teacher. His dark eyes bore into her jade ones, causing her to flush to her hairline. The look he gave her was one she was used to seeing on Kiba or Lee's face or on several of the faces of the men in the pub that she frequented. She didn't know whether to feel giddy or unnerved.

The kunoichi shifted unconsciously, making the former leader of Team Seven suppress a groan of want. It would not do to rush this.

"I'd like to make you dinner tonight, Kakashi," the teenager said, fingers playing nervously with the fabric of his mask that was pooled around his neck.

The grey-haired ninja raised an eyebrow at the sudden proposition. This was certainly a different and interesting step in their relationship. She gazed up at him, the question burning in her eyes.

_Yes? No?_

He grinned at her.

"Do I get to pick what we eat?"

Sakura just rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated nod. The stupid, lazy ninja would make this more complicated just because he liked a little drama to be injected into everyday life.

Tonight would definitely be interesting.

o-o-o-o

Sakura bounded to the door happily when she heard the knock. He was early which was strange for the Copy-nin whose usual excuse was that he got lost on the road of life. The kunoichi's face fell when the door opened to reveal Sasuke.

"Oh."

"Not who you were expecting?" he asked, somewhat irritated.

"No, not really," she said back coolly.

"Can I come in?" the last Uchiha asked, eyebrows raised as he noticed her outfit.

The medic had a gauzy, black sundress on, a little large due to her weight loss, but she looked gorgeous regardless. She had applied a little make-up to brighten her pale visage and her thick pink hair was tied in a loose braid, strands floating around her face making her look angelic.

Keeping her face blank, Sakura moved aside so he could step over the threshold.

"Make it quick, Sasuke," she said, shutting the door. "I have plans."

The dark-haired ANBU let his eyes rove her figure before meeting her green gaze. She frowned at his assessment of her, crossing her arms protectively over herself.

"Are you done staring?" she asked snidely.

"Are you sure you should be going out, all things considered?" Sasuke asked with concern.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"My life isn't stopping because I'm sick and dying. I'm going to do everything I normally do until I can't."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but Sakura waved him off.

"You're not my mother, Sasuke. Lay off."

"I'm just worried about you," he said, moving to stand next to her. "I think going out to the pub would just be a bad idea."

Sakura turned to face him, staring into his beautiful black eyes. Eyes that she once wanted to gaze into hers like they were doing now.

"I'm not going out to the pub, not that it's any of your business," she snapped. "I'm having dinner."

"With Kakashi?" the Uchiha asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"As I said, it's none of your business," the pink-haired medic said dismissively. She moved into her kitchen to check whatever she had in the oven.

"I think it is my business since I'm your friend," he said. "I care about you."

Sakura paused as she leaned towards the open oven. The heat that billowed out made the tendrils of hair drift around and her long braid fell to the side as she looked at him. Sasuke had never seen her look more stunning than at that moment, her full pink lips parted slightly.

"Sasuke, when have you ever cared about anyone besides yourself?" she asked, standing up as she shut the oven door.

She walked slowly into the living room, padding softly on bare feet, and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. The ANBU felt his heart tighten at the truth. It had been a long time since he had cared about anyone outside himself. He watched as she unconsciously licked her lips, his eyes following her tongue's movement.

Unable to control himself, Sasuke bent down and kissed Sakura gently, sucking on her bottom lip before she pushed him away roughly.

"What the hell are you thinking, Sasuke!?" the pink-haired kunoichi yelled furiously, bringing her thin hand to her lips. "You're freakin' lucky my chakra's drained or else you'd be through the damn wall right now!"

That had been the kiss she had always wanted from him, and now that she no longer loved him, he was willing to give it to her, the damn bastard. Who the hell did he think he was?

Sasuke on the other hand, was pleased with himself. He knew he'd be able to pry the medic away from his stupid and lazy former teacher. He smiled smugly down at her but faltered when he saw her glare.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded, punching him in the chest. "Why do you think I'd want you, of all people, to kiss me?"

"You've always wanted me to," the Uchiha said, grabbing her wrists so she could not continue to hit him.

Sakura inhaled sharply, tears welling in her eyes. How dare he. How dare that jackass think she was desperate enough to turn into mush at his touch. She was no longer a naïve and innocent twelve year old. The jade-eyed kunoichi's knees buckled slightly and Sasuke reached out to catch her. Tears leaked down her cheeks despite her best efforts and she beat her fists against his chest, sobbing slightly.

"Where were you six years ago when I wanted you to love me?" she asked, choking on her breath. "All I ever wanted was for you to love me. I fought to bring you back after you left."

"I know," he murmured into her pink tresses, guilt making his stomach churn. His grip tightened on her thin, shaking body. Her illness was slowly ravaging her beautiful body. "I know and I'm sorry."

Sakura pulled away and stared at the last Uchiha with accusing jade eyes.

"You can't say 'I'm sorry' and expect this to all go away," she said coldly. "The things I did to get you back, I wasn't always proud of what I did."

"I know what that's like," Sasuke said softly, hands sliding down to caress the girl's waist and butt, wanting to feel close to her.

The kunoichi gripped his hands, fury mounting in her gaze.

"No. You don't get to want what you can't have," she told him, voice silky and deadly. "You had your chance years ago. You can't all of a sudden want me because Kakashi does."

"That's not fair, Sakura," the black-haired ANBU said, staring at her desperately. "I was a different person when we were twelve. There was a lot going on. I didn't have time to think about anything else than killing Itachi."

"You never deserved me," she whispered, sorry that she had to tell this man the truth that he couldn't see for himself. "You didn't then and you certainly don't now."

A look of hurt replaced the look of pleading that was on the teenager's face. He was supposed to be apologizing.

"Sakura—"

"You never wanted me, Sasuke."

"I've always wanted you," he protested weakly. "How am I supposed to tell you that at age twelve?"

"The same way I told you, you asshole," she snapped, pulling out of his arms and retreating to the other side of her living room. "It's not rocket science. I told you I loved you, hoping you could love me back. Or at least love me enough to stay. All I got was you telling me I was annoying and a fucking thank you."

"I know—"

"You don't know shit! I sacrificed more than you can imagine to bring you back to Konoha. It was more than you deserved."

"That's not fair," Sasuke said again, holding his arms out to her. All he wanted to do was embrace her again, not fight with her.

"News flash, Sasuke. Life isn't fair. Naruto got stuck with the nine-tails demon, ignored most of his life, and look at him. There's already talk about him being Hokage when Sensei decides to step down. I get your life has been hard. Between half the people in the village, I'm luckier than most. But do you want to know the difference between you and I, Sasuke?" she asked.

He stared at her with now emotionless eyes, all thoughts of an apology forgotten.

"The difference is that I know how to appreciate life. I live for the little moments each day, especially now. All you care about is you and how everything affects the Uchiha universe. I refuse to be a part of it anymore. I spent too many years worrying about it."

"Sakura, I wish I could fix this between us," Sasuke said softly, meaning each word. "I know I'm not the person I was, the person you were so desperate to love all those years ago. I live with the choices I've made. Barely, but I live with them all the same. I can't tell you how sorry I am about what happened the night I left and everything else that happened. I know that sorry doesn't make it better or make the hurt go away."

"It doesn't matter whether or not you're sorry, Sasuke," the pink-haired medic said, clasping her trembling hands in front of her. "You can't change any of this. This isn't something that can be fixed the way you want."

"Please, Sakura-"

"Get out, Sasuke," the teenager ordered, turning her back to him. "I can't do this anymore. I just can't have you here right now."

"Because Kakashi is down the street on his way to be here?" the Uchiha asked bitterly, feeling the Copy-nin's chakra like a weight pressing against his chest.

"No. Because you are the last person I want to see right now."

Sasuke slumped at her monotone voice. He shuffled over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stiffened as he placed a feather-light kiss at the nape of her neck.

"I hope you'll forgive me one day and change your mind about us."

"There won't be a one day. You and your damn empty Uchiha complex can go to hell," was all she said.

**A/N: Well, this is going better than expected. I guess This may be done sooner that I had anticipated. I added six more pages without even realizing it. I usually say that and then I get distracted by life and updates come less frequently. I give you permission to harass me. (But not too much.) But I shall continue to plug on. Oh and Kawarimi no Jutsu is the Body Replacement Technique or Substitution Jutsu or whatever nonsense they call it in the anime. Please read and review. Thanks!**


End file.
